minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold
Gold is a parody of Lukas Graham's song "7 Years." It was created by Radapedaxa and uploaded on June 30, 2016. Matt Greco does the lead vocals and the video animation was done by Radapedaxa himself. The video currently has over 14 million views. It is the fifth in Radapedaxa's Herobrine Parody Series, preceded by Raiders and followed by Nether Reaches. Lyrics Choruses are bolded, verses/bridges are in normal font Once there are tales that are told, A thought came to me ' '''I'll find our tribe some gold so they'll be happy. ' '''Once I was thinking 'bout gold. It was a poor tough life, Our hearts are getting weaker, Dreaming one day we get the riches and no more we'll suffer, For our meals we're eating seeds or drinking bitter liquor, Never rich, and some just starve to keep this steady figure. Once I was dreaming about gold My brother told me, "Don't go down to the mine, it will be risky." Once I was dreaming about gold. I knew about the mine, of all the dangers against me, So I started crafting swords, prepared to fight the zombies, An ore that is so shiny will always motivate me, 'Cause only those that really care will ever really worry. Once I was sent to find gold, My quest was foretold, I'll go by morning sun although I'm lonely. Once I was sent to find gold. Now onward to my goal, hope this won't end in failure, Even though with worst equipment I still fear no creeper. A wooden sword with me, at least in my favor, And if I don't make it back to home I hope they grant me honor. Once I was mining for gold, My story got told, I was taking almost everything I saw before me. Once I was mining for gold. Soon I'll be hoarding these gold, Past through the stronghold, I've travelled under the mine and no more roaming. Soon I'll be hoarding these gold. Time to build up a new life, Brother is excited to see me, Now we can make up a new home and I can tell them stories, All of my tribe are with me, time to feel a life so pretty, All these tracks that I left behind -maybe rich- I feel worried. Soon we'll be trading this gold, For walls to protect everyone Remember life and now our life becomes a safer one, But some mobs felt the envy, 'Cause our tribe was so poor once, I hope my village will survive when the mobs start their hunt. Soon they'll be stealing our gold, With their undead hearts so cold, And we don't have a lot of weapons for an army. Soon they'll be stealing our gold. Soon they'll be stealing our gold, Bodies dropped down to the cold And I can't save my tribe from this raid, I'm so sorry. Soon they'll be stealing our gold. Once I was mining for gold, ''' '''A thought came to me I'll find our tribe some gold so we'll be happy, Once I was mining for gold. ''' '''Once I was mining for gold. Summary An ambitious Minecrafter lives in a poor village in the desert. He decides to go into the mine to look for gold in an effort to bring wealth to his tribe. Despite his brother's objections, the Minecrafter gathers supplies and goes into the mine. Eventually he finds gold and brings it back up to the surface. His brother joyfully hugs him, and the village is happy that they are wealthy now. However, Herobrine and his mobs become angry that the village has taken 'their' gold. They launch an attack on the village, killing most of its members (they had little weapons). The Minecrafter regrets ever finding the gold and is ready to give up, until he sees a creeper about to kill his brother. The Minecrafter, in his final act, throws himself at the creeper and pushes it into Herobrine, defeating him and saving his brother. The song Raiders retells Gold from Herobrine's perspective, giving more backstory to his side. It is revealed that after being killed in battle, Herobrine respawned in the mineshafts that the Gold protagonist had dug. After realizing that "his" riches had been taken, Herobrine creates an army and marches to the surface, starting the final fight seen in both songs. Video oofCategory:Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:Radapedaxa